Various embodiments described herein relate to computer systems, methods and program products and, more particularly, to storage provisioning computer systems, methods and program products.
Storage provisioning is the process of assigning storage, usually in the form of server disk drive space, in order to optimize the performance of a Storage Area Network (SAN). Traditionally, provisioning has been done by a SAN administrator, and can be a tedious process.
Storage provisioning is often performed in steps, which generally must be followed in a specific order. Specifically, the storage is configured for optimum SAN performance. Logical Unit Numbers (LUNs) are assigned within the network. The administrator confirms that the data storage and recovery routes will be available to all users when needed. Alternate routes are put in place that can keep the SAN functional in the event of partial failure. The administrator confirms that the SAN can accommodate expected future expansion. After everything has been connected and all the programs have been installed, the entire SAN generally is tested before sensitive and valuable data is committed to it.
In recent years, automated storage provisioning, also called auto-provisioning, computer programs have become available. These programs can reduce the time required for the storage provisioning process, and can free the administrator from the often distasteful task of performing this chore manually.
One example of a computer program that can provide automated storage provisioning is “CA Server Automation”. CA Server Automation is an integrated data center management solution that automates provisioning, patching and configuration of operating system, storage, network and application components across physical, virtual and public cloud systems. It can greatly simplify server operations and system management tasks and can increase the speed and accuracy of delivering IT services. See the Data Sheet entitled “CA Server Automation”, CA Publication No. CS2674_0812, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference as if set forth fully herein.